The Siren
by bluegoldrose
Summary: [being rewritten] Ten years after the Occupation ends, there are still secrets to be uncovered, and wounds to be healed. and finally Garak's past is revealed.
1. Chapter 1

She leaned against the railing of the Promenade's upper deck. As she looked down at the milling peoples she felt someone put their hands on the railing beside her. She looked over and saw his familiar face.

"I find it strange how things happen n life," he said. "You are still as beautiful as ever."

"You haven't changed much yourself."

"Ah, but there you are mistaken, because I am a very changed man. Wars have a way of doing that to people."

"Elim Garak, I refuse to believe that you are so changed that I wouldn't know you. After all, I know you better than anyone besides yourself."

"That is very true my dear," Garak said. "The crowds are different from the ones that were here when we first met Ara."

"I know, but during the occupation many things were different."

_**Twenty years earlier…** _

_Serin Ara leaned against the railing on the upper level of the Promenade. She hated the station, and she hated watching her people suffer at the Cardassian's hands. A man put his hands on the rail beside her. She looked up at him, and he looked down at her._

_"What are you doing here," he asked. "Shouldn't you be with the rest of your people?"_

_"I'm permitted here."_

_"On whose authority?"_

_"The Prefect. You must not be a regular officer here, or you would have known that."_

_"You're right, I'm not. I was just stationed here temporarily; they're going to transfer me to Bajor soon. My name is Garak; I am a Legate."_

_"My name is Serin Ara, I am a singer for the officers here. The Prefect took me in when I was eight, so I've been living with him for the past seven years."_

_"Ah, you must be the one they call 'The Siren'."_

_Here eyes narrowed, "I don't like that nickname."_

_"Why?"_

_"I just don't."_

_"You've been raised with far too many freedoms, your caretaker should be more careful with you. You speak your mind as if it mattered and you think that you have authority when you have none. You are a very undisciplined girl."_

_"I don not disrespect authority, but I don't like being interrogated by an officer who is unaware of special directions concerning a slave."_

_"You should mind your words, they can cause you trouble. I must go now, goodbye."_

_"Goodbye," Ara said back. Then they separated, and she walked to Quark's for a drink. She entered the bar and took a seat. Quark turned to her and gave her a smile._

_"Well hello Ara, what should I get you, your usual?"_

_"No, I'm not in the mood for spring wine today, do you have anything that's sweet but bitter?"_

_"Sweet but bitter," he pondered. "That's an odd request, but I do have a drink like that, though it is rather expensive…"_

_"Would you deny anything to one of the Prefect's favorites?"_

_"No, I'm not stupid. Your credit is good, I'll even give it to you for a substantial discount."_

_She laughed. "That's just because I live with the man who could kill you."_

_"Of course, but he better only be living with you."_

_Their voices became low as they spoke. "Thankfully he hasn't tried anything yet, but I fear he may soon. I pray that he won't touch me, but the prophets have never smiled upon me." Quark nodded, and then in a louder voice she asked, "So, what is this drink called?"_

_"Andanian Mist."_

_"Sounds good to me."_

**Present Day**

Ara and Garak walked side by side into Quark's, where they sat behind the bar. Quark looked at hem. He gazed in distrust at Garak, and then he stared for some time at Ara, but he was unable to place her face.

"What'll you be having," he asked.

"An Andanian Mist," she answered with a smile.

Quark's eyes widened, and he came around the front of the bar to look at her. She stood up, and he took her hands.

"Ara," he asked; she nodded. "I haven't seen you in ten years, you left when the occupation ended, you and your daughter. She doesn't know who her father is does she"

Ara's eyes brightened even more. "Oh, I told her, but her father isn't Dukat."

"He isn't?" Quark asked.

"No, but you do know him," she said as she nestled beside Garak.

Quark's jaw dropped. "Garak, he's the father of Meliyen?"

"Yes, I am," Garak replied.

* * *

TBC...

I hope you like it, please review so that I know what you think: )


	2. Chapter 2

Quark looked at them in surprise, still trying to grasp that Garak and Ara had been together, and were together again. "Wait, how did you manage to keep that a secret from Dukat?"

"We managed. I'm not stupid you know I wasn't going to slip up and reveal that while I was Dukat's mistress I was also Garak's lover. It would have compromised my position in the Resistance and everything would have fallen apart."

"What do you mean," Quark asked. "You were also in the resistance movement."

"Yes, but I couldn't very well reveal that during the Occupation either, it was a secret, except to the most influential Resistance leaders. Come on, why don't we take a seat in a corner and I'll tell you all about it; Kira should be here shortly, and then the two of you can learn what I did for the Bajorans during the Occupation."

"Alright, I'll bring you both a drink too," Quark replied.

A few minutes later, Kira came and joined them at the table. "Sorry I'm so late, being the commanding officer of a space station tends to do that. Serin Ara, It's a pleasure to see you again, it's been awhile."

"Yes, it has. Thank you for getting me safe transport from the Beta Quadrant. It's good to be home, especially now that it's safe."

"It was safe here ten years ago when you left," Kira replied.

"Not for me, they would have considered me to be a collaborator, and for them my daughter would have been proof of it. You were the only one who knew differently."

"Wait a minute," Quark interrupted. "The two of you met during the Occupation? How did I miss that."

"Apparently you missed a good many things," Garak responded.

"I don't really feel comfortable revealing all of this in the bar, can we go somewhere less public?"

"Sure," Kira replied. "Why don't we go to my quarters, and since Odo is here for a visit I think he may want to see you again as well."

"That sounds good, it'll be like a reunion."

So they went up to Kira's quarters, and Odo met Ara warmly, the two men he only scowled at. Then they sat down on sofas, and Ara started to tell them her story.

**_20 years earlier….2358_**

_The same day that she met Garak there was a party for the officers. Ara went to it and she sang her usual songs, Bajoran songs for the most part but Cardassian ones as well. After she was done she wandered the room and she talked to the men, while she was walking around she saw Garak again. She smiled at him, and he half smiled back to her. She went into a corner and one of the Bajoran comfort women came over to her, the woman's name was Jalina._

"_Do you know who that man is with Gul Torvin," Jalina asked, indicating Garak._

"_Actually I do, he spoke with me earlier today, his name is Legate Garak."_

"_He's not going to be a Legate much longer, they're going to promote him to Gul, but the more important thing is that he is a member of the Obsidian Order."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, that's what has come through the channels. He is a threat to us, to what we are trying to do."_

"_Sometimes it's more dangerous to get rid of the threat than to keep it around Lina. He said that he's going to be transferred planetside within the week, he won't be a threat anymore then."_

"_I hope that you are right Ara, for the sake of the Resistance."_

"_Don't worry, now you should get back to your job before they become suspicious."_

_Jalina smiled at her friend and then she went back to work. Ara was right, Garak was transferred planetside, but he was also promoted to Gul before he went. He intrigued her, and although neither of them knew it then their paths were going to cross again, but not before a lot had changed._

**_Seven Years Later…2365_**

_Ara woke up in bed, and she was very nervous. Her plans for that day put her on edge, and that frightened her. She looked at the man sleeping beside her with contempt. Dukat had taken so much from her, and yet he had protected her from his officers._

_When Ara was younger, Dukat had had a mistress named Tora Naprem, and they had a daughter named Ziyal. Ara had known them both, and she thought of how close they had been to her. She had liked Dukat then, but ever since she had become his mistress she had hated him. That had been about a month after he had made them leave to go into safety earlier that year._

_They went about their usual morning routine of having breakfast and talking about what was happening and he would lie about it all, but she wouldn't let him know that she knew it was all a lie. Then they went for their morning walk in the corridors and on the promenade. She had planted a bomb there, it was meant to kill him and possibly her, but she was willing to make that sacrifice._

_As they walked over the spot where the bomb was, she decided to stop and to have him look over the railing with her. Of course he consented, he always did with her, she supposed that it was because she was so young. She was only twenty-two, and she had the most important position in the resistance, she was proud of that. After several minutes of standing there, she began to worry that the device wouldn't go, but she couldn't risk being there any longer, they started to walk again. Then the device blew. They fell to the ground, but neither of them was harmed._

_She collapsed into his arms with tears, and he held her close while he yelled orders to the nearby soldiers. She wasn't really crying from the blast, but because she knew that some of her people would be killed because she failed._

_The next week, after the executions of three Bajorans, Garak came back into her life. She was sitting on the second level at Quark's, when he sat across the table from her. She looked up at him, startled and surprised._

"_Well, I haven't seen you in quite some time, Gul Garak is it now?"_

"_Yes, and I see that your caretaker has taught you to speak more kindly to your betters, or is he your lover now."_

"_What happens in the quarters of the Prefect are of no concern to you."_

_Garak smirked. "Maybe I was wrong about you becoming more polite."_

"_I'll work on it."_

"_Good."_

"_What brings you back to Terok Nor?"_

"_Business, you see I work for a group that tries to find out who does what is wrong on the station, and we believe that there are terrorists on board that are a threat to the Prefect."_

"_I thought that the creature named Odo did that."_

"_Well, I handle concerns more directly related to the safety of Cardassia."_

"_Oh, do you think that you'll find the right people?"_

"_Yes, I do."_

"_Good, well you must be busy, so I won't keep you any longer, good day Gul Garak."_

"_Good day to you as well Serin Ara."_

_So Ara left Garak at the table, and she went to the holding block where the Bajorans were kept. The guards let her in, and she went over to a dark table in one of the corners. A few minutes later a woman came and sat across from her._

"_I was told to come here and that I would meet someone invaluable to our cause, is that you," the woman asked in a whisper._

"_That depends, who sent you?"_

"_Shakaar Edon."_

"_Then yes, I am that person."_

"_I want to know what you have to say, but first I want to know why I'm talking to a known collaborator."_

"_I'm not a collaborator, I may share the Prefect's bed, but I am not a sympathizer. Edon would not have sent you if I was not telling the truth. So I will tell you my name, I am Serin Ara, and you are?"_

"_Nerys, Kira Nerys. Your name is odd, doesn't it mean…"_

"_Yes, my name means 'Gift of the Prophets', I was orphaned by the attack on Courara Village, my earring was missing and the Bajorans that found me decided to name me that, since I was barely a year old I didn't know my real name. I have no known family and because of that they fashioned me an earring that is unlike any other. Now to the information," Ara took out a pad from within her cloak and passed it to Kira. "I have managed to obtain special information about five facilities in your cell's area, on this pad you will find all of the necessary information about how to attack and destroy those facilities. Memorize the information and destroy the pad. You cannot be caught with this if you are we're all screwed, and I mean that. Now just finish up the rest of your business on board and go."_

"_Understood."_

"_Good luck, hopefully we'll meet again, but under better circumstances."_

"_Thank you, and good luck to you on keeping your position secure."_

_The women nodded to one another and then Ara left the facility. Over the next few days and weeks Ara and Garak managed to run into one another quite frequently, and they began to become distrustfully trusting of one another. They became part of each other's daily life, and in many ways they became friends. Without even realizing it, they started to fall in love with one another, which was very dangerous to both of them._

_She was the secret leader of the Resistance who was Dukat's mistress, and he was an important member of the Obsidian Order with orders to investigate her and then eliminate her. It could only spell trouble.

* * *

_

TBC...

I forgot to do research the first time, that's why I resubmitted this chapter with the right information!

Thanks to JacobedRose for reviewing, and all will be revealed in good time, don't worry about it, just keep reviewing and I'll keep writing : )


	3. Chapter 3

**Present Day…2378**

"I guess I wasn't paying as much attention as I had thought I was during the Occupation," Odo commented. "The fact that you gave information that was vital to the resistance to Nerys and no one knew, and no one knew that you were responsible for the attempt on Dukat's life either, you were very good. That was also around the first time I met Nerys."

"Thank you," Ara answered. "I was actually behind four of the attempts on Dukat's life, obviously none of them were successful."

"But you had managed to get the attention of the Obsidian Order my dear," Garak said.

"I'm confused, if you knew that she was in the resistance why didn't you kill her," Quark asked.

"When did the two of you become lovers instead of enemies," questioned Kira.

Ara answered, "I believe it was a gradual thing at first, but then…"

**Eleven Years Earlier…2367**

_Garak and Ara had developed a slow relationship with one another, one that was based upon respect and mistrust. They were using one another for information, and neither of them was supplying it._

_The first romantic advances were made when Dukat was away on business on Cardassia Prime, meanwhile Garak had been stationed on Terok Nor for a substantial length of time. Garak used that as a way of getting alone with Ara. He invited her to dine in his quarters, and she accepted._

_He had prepared a rather nice meal, and she had even dressed very nicely for the occasion. Their conversation throughout the meal was guarded, but afterwards, when they were sitting on a sofa of his, their conversation was more open._

"_Why does the Prefect treat you like you are meaningless to him?"_

"_I don't know what you mean, he gives me anything I wish for."_

"_Would he leave his wife and children for you?"_

"_Of course not, nor would I want that. You are rather rude towards the Prefect, I could tell on you."_

"_You won't though, and even if you did it would fall on deaf ears."_

"_Why is that?"_

"_My father has far more influence on Cardassia then Dukat does."_

"_Who is your father?"_

"_My dear girl, that would be far too telling."_

"_Well you do have me at a disadvantage as far as information is concerned."_

"_I wouldn't be so certain of that."_

"_What is that supposed to mean," Ara asked as she stood up and started to walk around the room._

_Garak stood up as well, and he walked towards her. "I think you know exactly what I mean."_

"_You need to stop speaking in riddles, then I may understand you more." She joked nervously._

_Suddenly he put one hand to her throat and he pushed her against a wall, she was starting to feel the pressure against her throat. "My dear girl, the Obsidian Order has been watching you for some time, and it has sent me to eliminate you."_

"_I would never do anything that would harm you," she squeaked out as she used her hands to try and pull his away._

_He tightened his grip, and as he looked into her beautiful blue eyes, which were pleading to him for mercy, he couldn't do it. He knew that he was obligated to kill her, but it was impossible for him to do it, he was in love with her._

_He relaxed his grip, and he gently stroked her slightly bruised flesh, and the he tilted her head so that it was even to his own and he kissed her, and she kissed him back even more passionately. Right then they abandoned all of their mistrust and reason and they just drank in the passion that had filled them both. Not all of their passion was for one another, some of it was anger, some loathing, some was even lust, but that night it didn't matter to them what was the force of their encounter, it was incredible for both of them._

_From that night forward, Garak and Ara carried on a secret affair whenever it was possible. Sometimes it was on Bajor; most times it was on the station. None of the officers were foolish enough to tell the Prefect that they suspected Ara of having an affair with Garak because of Garak's position within the Obsidian Order. Other than the few officers who noticed them, nobody else knew about their affair. The strangest part of it was the fact that although they could change the entire balance of power by killing the other, neither of them could because they were in love._

_In 2368, Ara became pregnant, and she knew right away that Garak, not Dukat, had been the father, although she told Dukat that the child was his. The child was mostly a ploy so that Dukat wouldn't kill her, because he was starting to become paranoid, and he no longer trusted her as much. Meliyen was born two months before the Occupation of Bajor ended. Dukat believed that the girl was his, and even though he needed to send her away he loved the girl as his own._

_Then Dukat figured it out, and it all started to crumble. Two weeks before the Occupation ended, when the Cardassians had already realized that the end had come, Dukat was leaving on a shuttle with Ara and Meliyen, Garak was also scheduled to be on that flight. As they were boarding Garak helped Ara carry her bags onto the vessel, Dukat recognized the look of love in his eyes, and as they traveled to Cardassia, Dukat managed to send enough data to the central command to have Garak sent into exile._

_The ship docked at a space station in orbit of Cardassia Prime, where Garak was given the orders of his exile, and then he was sent on another ship to return to Terok Nor. As he was boarding it he caught one last glance at Ara and his child as they were escorted another direction._

_She was alone with Dukat for the last time, and he said, "Ara, I gave you everything, and you betrayed me."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_That child is Garak's, not mine."_

"_That's…"_

"_Don't bother. I'm going to have you taken to safety though, a Yridian freighter is taking a load of cargo into Federation territory, from there you can do as you choose."_

"_If I betrayed you why are you letting me go?"_

"_Because of all the women that have shared my life I loved you the most."_

"_And Garak?"_

"_Exile from Cardassia, if he returns he will be killed, and there is no way that you would want to return to Bajor with that child. Good bye Ara, the fair siren."_

_With that he left her alone with her child, and then she boarded the Yridian vessel which eventually led her to her home for the next ten years in the Beta Quadrant.

* * *

TBC..._

Note- in chapter 2 I mentioned that Garak was promoted from a legate to a gul, well that's wrong, he was promoted from a glinn to a gul, a legate is above a gul... sorry...

Thankyou to Jacobed Rose for reviewing! You're the only one I'm continuing this for because you're the only one who reviewed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Present Day…2378**

"That's why you returned to the station," Odo mused. "But did you know that the child was yours?"

"No, I didn't. I didn't even know what had happened to Ara until four weeks ago when she contacted me and she asked if I was going to be here for Bajor's anniversary of freedom," Garak answered.

"You were an expert liar," Quark said. "You fooled me into thinking that you were some sweet innocent girl the entire time, but you weren't at all."

"My question is how much you knew about the Resistance," Kira asked.

"When we met Nerys, I told you that I wasn't a collaborator, but I never told you my position in the Resistance. I was the leader of the Bajoran Resistance. I organized most of the attacks that the Resistance made against the Cardassians from the years 2358 to 2368. That's why your meeting me was so dangerous, but I needed to get information directly to Shakaar's cell. I coordinated with the ten Resistance leaders on Bajor, giving them information that no one else could get. I risked my life to get information our people, and everyone thought that I was a collaborator."

"Well I did until you told me otherwise," Kira said.

"I can't believe I didn't link you to the attempts on Dukat's life," Odo said.

Quark was pondering something and then he said, "If you would have killed her the Cardassians would have kept control over Bajor."

"I know," Garak responded. "Why do you think I was exiled from Cardassia?"

"Well now you're a high ranking Cardassian official, so I guess it worked out," Odo stated.

"It seems like things worked out well for all of you," Ara said. "You are the leader of this station, you are the leader of the Dominion, and well you still own your bar."

"Where is your daughter," Kira asked.

"She's in my quarters sleeping. I don't know how she's going to deal with the backlash of being a half Cardassian half Bajoran child; she never had that when she was with me on Devara Prime. I'm worried what people will think when they hear my name again, they'll see me as a collaborator."

"Don't worry, we'll make sure that you're kept safe," Kira promised.

"Thank you Nerys. I want to meet the Emissary if he has the time, I understand that in two years since his return he has been very busy. I'd also like to see the former Kai, Opaka Sulan, we met during the occupation, and I heard that she too returned when the Emissary did."

"Yes, she did. I'll see what I can do, after all Ben and I are close so it shouldn't be too great of a problem, and he's going to be on the station for the festivals in celebration of the ten year anniversary of the Occupation's end. Sulan on the other hand is usually busy, but I believe that she'll be here as well, so I'll see what I can do." Kira replied.

"Thank you Nerys," said Ara.

"They were right in calling you the Siren," Odo mused.

"Why is that," asked Quark.

"Sirens were mythological creatures who dwelt on an island, they would draw men close with their songs, and then they would kill the men," Ara answered. "I think it is fitting as well, but I still don't like it."

"That's understandable," Kira said. "Well, I have to go back to work, but it was good to see you again, and like I said I'll try to get you a meeting with Ben and Sulan."

"Thank you," she replied.

Then they all said their good byes and they separated and went their own ways. Garak went with Ara to her quarters so that he could see Meliyen. Their daughter was sleeping soundly on her bed. Ara had the computer raise the ambient lighting so that they could look at her.

She was a very sweet looking child; her ridges from her Cardassian and Bajoran heritages were blended smoothly together. Her skin was almost the tan of her mother, but it still had the gray characteristics of her father. Her hair was not quite as dark as the typical Cardassian hair color, but it was close.

"She's beautiful," Garak whispered.

"Yes, she is," Ara whispered back. "She looks a lot like Ziyal."

Garak swallowed, "She does," his throat caught.

Ara looked at him. "I know that you knew her. I still had some contacts here during the time I was away. They told me that you had cared for her. I'm sorry that you lost her."

"It's all right, I've regained you."

She smiled at him, no matter how many years passed between them they would always be in love. He leaned down and he kissed her lips gently. Then his expression changed, and he asked, "Who was the third person that came with you these quarters?"

She looked at him, and then she left their daughter's room, and she led him to another room in her quarters. She opened the door, raised the lights slightly, and allowed him to look at the face of the third person who was sharing her quarters. He scanned over the face and body of the other sleeping woman, and he looked at Ara questioningly. She led him back out into the living area of the rooms, where he was still looking to her for an answer.

"She lived with me while I was here on the station."

"Who is she?"

"Kira Zarina, she's the daughter of Kira Meru and Gul Dukat."

* * *

_TBC…_

_I got two reviews! Thank you to Frost Deejn and JacobedRose! I was so happy to get two reviews! But now you may be unhappy, because I made a cliffhanger, and I'm on hiatus, but don't let that stop you from reviewing!_


End file.
